Mirror This
Prequel: Watch in Time Sequel: Trapped Part 1: Person In The Mirror I wake up and for a moment, I forget where I am and who is with me. Then I look around and look at the girl curled up under the cover. I smile and brush her hair out of her face to where her face is seen through the mask of dirty blonde hair. She stirs a bit and looks at me. A smile enters her face. “Morning, Doctor,” she murmurs. I smile at her once more before shifting out of bed and going to the main room of the tardis, already dressed in my outfit of a brown-with-blue pinstripe suit. I start the tardis up and we start to travel in time to the Salem Witch Trials, back to America with myself. Once we land, Julia storms out of the room. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” she shouts. “I WAS ASLEEP AND SUDDENLY, WE MOVE AND I’M TOSSED TO OFF THE BED!” A sleepy Elizabeth follows Julia. “Calm down, you’ll wake up people in China,” she mutters crossly. She rubs her eyes, trying to wake up. Colin comes out after Elizabeth, dressed, which proves he took time to get ready. “Where are we, Doctor?” he asks, confusion gleaming in his eyes. Humans, never will they hide emotion from their eyes. “May of 1647 in colonial America,” I say, a smile on my face. “1647...” Elizabeth thinks about this for a moment. “Colonial America… Are we in Salem, Massachusetts?” she asks me, looking me in the eyes. I smile. “Close, we are in Hartfold, Connecticut.” “How is that close?” Colin asks. I shake my head. “Only a state or two over. Any way, who wants to go find out if someone was actually a witch?” Julia raises her hand over-enthusiastically. “Sounds like fun… Yeah…” she says, trying to convince herself about the fact. Elizabeth shrugs. “I guess so.” I smile. “That’s the spirit.” I take her hand and run, trailing her behind me while Julia and Colin suddenly realize what is going on and runs out of the tardis with us. Elizabeth’s POV I look around, we stand in front of a home with the name “Young” on the mailbox. “Where are we?” I ask, looking at the Doctor. “We are at the house of Alse Young. Died at the age of about 47, I have some questions for her,” Doctor replies. He walks up to the house and knocks. He then looks back at us. “Well come on then.” I walk up to the door, slowly followed by Julia and Colin. The door opens and a girl with dark brown hair looks at us. “Wh-Who are you?” she asks, her voice shaking. “I’m the Doctor, this is Elizabeth, Julia, and Colin. We are here to Alse Young. Is she home?” Doctor asks. I look at the little girl. My heart softens. She is so young and innocent… “Y-Yes,” she says. She steps aside and lets us walk in. The little girl closes the door behind us and leads us to a room in the house where her mother has blocked off with beads, most notably made by the Native Americans, strung from the ceiling. “She’s in there.” The young girl wonders off and her mother replies. “You may enter.” Doctor pushes back the beads and leads the way inside. I follow close behind him and look at the lady sitting at the table. “Welcome,” she says. “Please sit.” I sit down next to the Doctor and the lady looks at me. “So young and beautiful, to young to carry a child.” Part 2: Two Hearts, One Body Julia starts to laugh. “I’m sorry, what now?” she says, her laugh suddenly dropping. I stare at the lady. “You must be-” “I do not kid, young child,” she says, voice staying in a monotone. “But it’s impossible,” I argue. “I haven’t done anything like that. How could I possibly be-” I start for her to interrupt me once more. “I can tell when a child is to be born, even when the egg was just fertilized, only with my own kind, though,” she replies, voice cool. “Own kind?” Doctor asks, finally talking. “What is your own kind, exactly?” “Witch.” “But she’s not a witch,” Julia starts. “I’m her sister, I would know because I’m not a witch.” “Only a gene passed to young Elizabeth,” Alse says, still not revealing her face. “We’re leaving,” Doctor says, standing up. Julia and Colin both look at him before making a shift out of their chairs, but I remain where I am. “The child… is it going to be a witch like I am or something… different?” I ask. “The child has two hearts, that is all I can tell you.” Doctor grabs my arm pulling me out of the chair. “Come on, Elizabeth.” As he pulls me out of the room, I get a glimpse of Alse’s eyes. Dark blue eyes, looking through her hair at me as I disappear out of the room. Once back at the Tardis, the Doctor slumps over in his chair. Julia looks at him. “My sister, you jack ass. What the hell have you done to her? How long have you known she was a witch? Did you bring her along just so you could find out if Alse Young was a witch or not? How selfish are you?” “Do you really think I planned for ANY OF THIS to happen, Julia? Hell, if I could, your sister would be curled up in her own bed by now! You wouldn’t be here and you know what-” he starts but I interrupt. “Stop it, the both of you.” “Elizabeth, stay out of this,” Doctor says. I cross my shoulders across my chest. “Doctor, stop being childish. Julia, stop asking questions.” Julia turns to look at me, her hair moving from the side of her head to being behind her shoulders. “I wouldn’t have to ask questions if you weren’t pregnant! If he didn’t plan for this, than explain why she is pregnant with your child, time lord.” “Julia, stop it,” Colin says, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Just… drop the topic.” Julia shakes her head and walks away and Colin follows her, trying to talk her out of her anger. Doctor grabs my arm. “Come on.” He takes me to an off-set room in the tardis. I look at everything in the room. “What is all of this?” I ask. He just ignores me and grabs some stuff. However, when he grabs a needle, I instantly shake my head. “No no, no needles. What are you going to do?” He shakes his head. “Relax, I’m going to draw some blood. See how much lying Alse did.” “But needles,” I complain. “I don’t like needles.” Doctor sets some stuff down on a counter next to a chair. “Alright, fine. You won’t be awake. Better?” “Um…” I start but he grabs some medicine stuff from a jar. “Here.” I look at the medicine before taking some of it. Already, I feel drowsy until I collapse on the dark floor and fall asleep. Doctor’s POV: I take Elizabeth in my arms and put her in the chair. I prick her finger and take a blood sample. I put it in one of the machines. I look back at her sleeping form. Everything that was her past, everything that is her now, everything that must not happen in her timeline… I can see it all. But at the same time, with her being so close to myself, I can’t see to much of her future. If I try to go farther than a day, I am blocked out. I stroke her cheek before kissing her forehead. I look at her stomach and I can see that she is already starting to show. A time lord child does indeed grow faster than any normal child… About 2 and a quarter months… But first signs don’t start just yet… Unless… A bing from the machine takes my mind off of what I was thinking. I go to see the results. I walk out of the room and Colin and Julia look at me. “Well, what does it say?” Julia asks. “Alse wasn’t lying,” I reply. “About what?” Colin asks, his voice filled with confusion. “Listen, just go sleep and I’ll tell you all later. For now… Rest.” Julia is about to object but Colin gives her a look and she silences. They both walk away to the rooms. I follow shortly behind, thinking about Elizabeth and how she is already showing… Part 3: Trapped (Elizabeth’s POV) I wake up in a strange room, but surely in the tardis. I stand up and head to the door. I open it and look around. Empty. Slowly, I walk through the hallway and to the main doors of the tardis. I open the doors and see that we are still in 1647. I walk down the streets to the house of Alse Young. I knock on the door and her daughter greets me. “Hello, can I visit your mother?” I ask the young girl. “Mother has been expecting you,” she says. She leads me down the hall to where I was earlier. Alse looks at me. “Please do sit,” she replies in her cool voice. “Now, look into that frame there. Would you believe that was a mirror? Well, it is. It is of my husband. I have trapped him in there as he was sick, to keep him alive.” “Well what does this have to do with me?” I ask. Alse looks at me. “This child, it is strong, it will kill you. I shall not let me own kind die. Not today. Not any day.” “Wait,” I say but the world around me starts to spin. I scream as I am sucked into one of the mirrors in the room. Hopelessly lost from the world, trapped inside a mirror in the house of the first woman tried and killed for witchcraft in colonial America. And no one knows I am here. Category:Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:Fanfiction Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar